Fort Allamoot
Fort Allamoot is a stage in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen. History A large channel once separated the kingdoms of Horai and Ofays. On the shores of Ofays, the impenetrable fortress Allamoot was built to repel any and all invasions. After the great war twenty five years before the Xenobian Rebellion, the lands of Ofays and Horai were firmly under the rule of the Empire. Castor and his brother Porkus, twin half-giants, were given governance of Fort Allamoot. During that time piracy became rampant and the Matagalp Pirates searched far and wide for Mulmy's Map, which was said to reveal the location of his vast treasure. Locations Shop Enemy Unit(s) Stage Boss Unit(s) Events During Stage *To start a long quest chain that rewards the player with the The Saga (THE SAGA), they must take the following steps: **Have less than 50 reputation. This is only required for starting the quest, there are no checks in any other step. **Visit Matagalp to speak with pirates who have The Saga (THE SAGA), but need Mulmy's Map (MAP). If Matagalp is liberated with more than 50 reputation, the quest is lost forever and cannot be completed. **Visit Plinsport (SNES) / Plinspor (PSX) to speak with a man who has Mulmy's Map (MAP), but needs the Amatsu Statue (AMATSU). **Visit Esquintora (SNES) / Esquinto (PSX) to speak with a wizard who has the Amatsu Statue, but needs Zebra Fur (FUR). **Visit Laseive to speak with Toad. ***Toad will offer to sell the player the Zebra Fur (FUR) for all the Goth in the player's possession. It is recommended to refuse this offer. ****If the player refuses his offer, Toad will then accept a Golden Goblet (GOBLET) in exchange for the Zebra Fur (FUR). **Visit Stun Creek (SNES) / Stun Crek (PSX) to speak with a bandit who has the Golden Goblet (GOBLET), but wants a Song of Sodoh (TOME). ***If the player does not have the Song of Sodoh (TOME), it can be found in one of two locations: ****Purchase it from Heskalansa (SNES) / Heskalan (PSX) for 100,000 Goth. You need to have advanced the quest up to this point for the option to appear. ****Visit the hidden Roshian Temple southeast of Plinsport (SNES) / Plinspor (PSX) with a low Reputation Meter to have the option of killing the monk in order to get the Song of Sodoh (TOME). This action results in a decrease in reputation. ****If the above-mentioned temple does not give this option, try the temple on the small island south-west of Tekshigahve instead. ***Give the bandit the Song of Sodoh (TOME) to receive the Golden Goblet (GOBLET). **Revisit Laseive and exchange the Golden Goblet (GOBLET) for the Zebra Fur (FUR). **Revisit Esquintora (SNES) / Esquinto (PSX) and exchange the Zebra Fur (FUR) for the Amatsu Statue (AMATSU). **Revisit Plinsport (SNES) / Plinspor (PSX) and exchange the Amatsu Statue (AMATSU) for Mulmy's Map (MAP). **Revisit Matagalp and exchange Mulmy's Map (MAP) for The Saga (THE SAGA). *Visit the hidden town of Pirallel (SNES) / Pilael (PSX) in the northwest to receive the Star Fragment. *Search southeast of Fort Allamoot with the Brunhild to find a Chaos Gate to Shiguld. The player simply has to own Brunhild, it does not need to be equipped by the unit searching, or placed in the inventory beforehand. This can also be done after the stage is completed. Events After Stage *Revisit Killig Abal (SNES) / Killiga (PSX) to receive one of the following items: :*Flashy Cape (CAPE), if Reputation is 0%. :*Font of Desire (FONT), if Reputation is less than 35%. :*Battle Carving (CARVING), if Reputation is 50%. :*Sentoul Demon (DEMON), if Reputation is 65% (with a recent drop in reputation). :*Black Lotus (LOTUS), if Reputation is greater than 65%. *Revisit Tekshigahve (SNES) / Tekshiga (PSX) with a Reputation above 65% to receive a Beautiful Statue (STATUE). *Revisit Heskalansa (SNES) / Heskalan (PSX) with the Star Fragment (FRAGMENT) to receive a series of offers for the item: :*10,000 Goth (1st offer) :*100,000 Goth (2nd offer) :*200,000 Goth (3rd offer) *Revisit Esquintora (SNES) / Esquinto (PSX) after completing The Saga Quest, and with a Reputation below 100% to receive a Rainbow Shell (SHELL). Neutral Encounters Buried Treasure Category:The March of the Black Queen - Locations